This invention relates to a food container having a tray with excellent heat distortion characteristics and an integrally hinged clear plastic cover. The tray is formed from crystallized polyethylene terephthalate resin and remains rigid even when in physical contact with food products at high temperatures. The cover is formed from amorphous polyethylene terethphalate and remains substantially clear so as to allow the display or inspection of food products within the container. This cover is integrally hinged to the tray to facilitate refuse collection and disposal. This invention also relates to a method for producing this new food container.